threads of the Uzumaki
by Neon dagger
Summary: Minato and kushina have a daughter while naruto is born of a union of two different new people one of which is from akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Threads of the Uzumaki

prolog

I don't own Naruto

Minato sighed of relief as he watched his wife pick up their daughter and he gave his wife one last smile to his wife and daughter before the Shinigami devoured his soul and vanished leaving Minato's body to fall to the ground while Kushina cried for the loss of her husband and the difficulty that her child would suffer.

A year later

Kakuzu stood at the gate of Konoha and gave a small grumble of annoyance and walked past it watching the villagers and ninja he passed with caution oh how he hated having to do this annoying task but he was human and still had needs and as such he found his way to a specific brothel before making his way to the 'mother's' room/office once there he opened the door and stepped in.

Once Maki saw who had entered into her room she smiled at her biggest spender granted he came here for her and her alone but he paid her quite a bit to not only service him but also keep quiet about his visits so she always greeted him with a smile.

Maki walked towards him her black and red streaked hair bouncing as she went before pausing and gesturing to the bed allowing Kakuzu to pass before she closed the doors to her room and began her work for the night.

5 hours later Kakuzu walked out of the room refreshed and a bit happier before taking off for the outside of the village but not before leaving Maki's pay leaving a tired and sore Maki to get up and get dressed to start her day.

6 months later

Maki was walking in her brothel when she was suddenly hit with a wave of sickness which made her rush to the restrooms to release the contents that her body was trying to eject not long after her girls came in trying to figure out what was wrong and they were at a loss at to what might have been the cause until one pointed out Maki's stomach which had a small bulge to it.

Maki froze as she realized that if she was in fact pregnant that Kakuzu was for all intents and purposes the father at which point she swore to keep her child from him because knowing that man he would probably attempt to take their child and turn it into a tool to get more money.

Although she did feel that the child in her womb would be a handful and so she went on for the remaining months dealing with her increased urge to eat ramen and a new urge to eat meat specifically hearts but not only was it an odd thing to crave for but it was also very expensive until it was time to bring her child, whom she found out was a boy into the world.

and cut


	2. Chapter 2

Threads of the Uzumaki

I don't own Naruto

4 years later

Maki smiled at her little boy as he ran around the park his dark crimson hair bouncing softly his smile growing and his pupiless red eyes shining with mischief as he dodged a small whiskered girl whom was attempting to tag him before she turned to Kushina the only other single mother on the playground.

"So it appears that little Naruto and Natsumi are getting along swimmingly wouldn't you say?" Kushina could only nod in agreement with her distant cousin.

After a moment she spoke "Maki I still don't understand why you refuse to take your last name it would allow you to move in with me with ease and you wouldn't need to work in the red-light district anymore."

Maki only shook her head be replying "Kushina if I did that I could risk Naruto and myself you know that…if I were to take up the Uzumaki name then the council would demand blood work and I already told you that I am only a third Uzumaki and if the other two thirds came out they might try to take Naruto from me but still we are family and I will watch your back."

Kushina remained quiet and turned away back to the two's children only to realize that they were gone Kushina and Maki began calling to their kids but when they didn't come they began to scream and run looking for their kids and that's when loud screams caught their attention so the two took off to the source and they finally came across an small dark alley but near the beginning of the alley stood two ANBU each with their swords drawn a single person knocked unconscious at their feet.

For a moment all was still and a small mass of voices could be heard begging for mercy then another scream and the two ANBU dodged as a large black tentacle exited the alley a fat man stuck on it due to it being through his chest before the tentacle thrashed and threw the corpse off of itself before retreating back into the alley.

Both Kushina and Maki got to the mouth of the alley and were greeted to a horrifying sight their children both at the end of the alley almost against the wall the two were surrounded by corpses Naruto was face down and in Natsumi's lap and the tentacle or tentacles as the one that poked out of the alley was just that, one of the many were sprouting from Naruto's back and now that they were closer both Kushina and Maki could see that the tentacles were seemingly made up of many small threads.

The two mothers could only watch as the tentacles retracted into the boy as everyone minus Naruto and Natsumi were dead their chests ran through with the tentacles Kushina and Maki ran to their kids they scooped said children into their arms and proceeded to check for injuries while Natsumi only had a few busies Naruto had six cuts on his face but the threads swelled and six large threads covered if one weren't paying a attention they might assume that Natsumi's birthmarks had somehow spread but that wasn't the only change but to be safe the mothers dashed to the hospital.

The ANBU of course tried to stop them but Kushina's killer intent alone put an end to that and the two raced to the hospital.

5 hours later

Maki sat in the waiting room Kushina rubbing her shoulder softly muttering calming things to her when Maki became to distressed but luckily they didn't have to wait long as Naruto's doctor came into the waiting room.

The young doctor gestured for Maki to come with her so she went, the doctor brought the distort mother to her son's room and to her fear it looked like there were worms or threads moving underneath the boy's skin but the boy was unconscious and didn't seem to notice.

Maki turned to the doctor "What is going on with him is he ok?!" the doctor put a hand on her shoulder before replying.

"All I know is that your son is rather extraordinary as he has not only awakened a new bloodline but also has awakened one of the founding clans' bloodlines." to explain the doctor move to Naruto's face and opened one of his eye lids Maki's face relaxed slightly until she saw her son's eyes.

Maki tensed up and closed the door behind her before locking it subtly "Have you ran any blood work?" the doctor smiled and pulled out a paper.

"Your son is a mass of surprises Miss Maki because your son has the blood of both founding clans in his veins and if it's ok with you I would like to run some tests on you as well." Maki swallowed hard and shook her head no.

"I don't want anyone to know about my son's condition." the doctors pupils widened "B-but he your son has" Maki cut her off harshly "I don't care I don't want my son forced into either of those clans I also don't want my son to be a machine for the village."

The doctor sighed but nodded "Ok I understand but if the hokage asks for his file I will have to give it despite patient confidentiality but you have my word as a doctor that no else has access to these files." Maki bit her lip in thought.

Maki nodded and after a moment asked a question "So what is happening to my son right now?" the doctor smiled at her "Well since his bloodline activated its remaking his body breaking down everything and remaking it with the threads."

Maki cursed Kakuzu for his part of Naruto's genes giving her a scare but the doctor got her attention with a question "Miss Maki if you don't mind me asking who Naruto's father is?" Maki looked at the doctor and thought up a quick response.

"He was one of my clients." the doctor took a moment and looked back at Naruto "Was he violent?" Maki was thrown off by the question.

"What?" was Maki's response "Was Naruto's father violent." Maki response was instant "No but he wasn't against using it what he wants and if he knew about Naruto he would probably try to take him and make him into a weapon."

The doctor took a moment and looked at the charts before turning back to Maki "I will need him here at least once every 6 months unless something big happens ok?"

Maki nodded "When can he leave the hospital?" the doctor thought for a moment before giving her answer "I would like to hold him until he stop changing just to make sure nothing happens but at minimum I would like to hold him for the night."

Maki accepted the answer and after she gave her son a kiss on the head she turned to leave unlocking the door before exiting the room and reentering the waiting room where Kushina was waiting Natsumi was waiting by her mom an anxious and afraid look in her eyes as tears dripped from her 5 year old eyes.

As soon as Natsumi saw Maki she ran to her "Is he ok?!" Maki almost fell over as Natsumi almost ran her over "H-he is ok but the doctor said that she was going to at least keep him over night."

Natsumi's tears lessened drastically as she spoke "It's my fault that he got hurt if I didn't listen to that man than none of this would have happened!"

Kushina watched as Maki gained a confused look and so she spoke for her daughter "I asked her what happened at the park apparently someone lured them away with candy and then shoved them into the alley and tried to attack Natsumi but Naruto got in the way and they decided to hurt him to 'teach' him a lesson so they cut his face like her birth marks and then they threw him at her."

Kushina took a moment and too process what she was going to say "It was at that point that Naruto's back ripped open and began slaughtering those around them."

Maki sat down with a sigh "The reason Naruto reacted the way he did is because he apparently has a bloodline."

Natsumi gained stars in her eyes "What Naruto has a bloodline?" Maki nodded "Yeah the tentacles were a part of his bloodline."

"Hmm so young Naruto has a bloodline huh?" asked Hiruzen Maki's breath was caught in her throat as she turned to the hokage and she swallowed roughly before replying "Y-yes lord third."

Hiruzen smiled and walked into back room before returning with a file marked Naruto, Hiruzen then exited the doctor's office and returned to his office to examine Naruto's file.

and cut


	3. Chapter 3

Threads of the Uzumaki

I don't own Naruto

Recap

Hiruzen smiled and walked into back room before returning with a file marked Naruto, Hiruzen then exited the doctor's office and returned to his office to examine Naruto's file.

Currently

Hiruzen smiled darkly he knew his sensei's legacy wouldn't die out with his student but to imagen that the means to not only increase Konoha's power but also have a fail-safe for the sharigan and add another clan to Konoha was so close practically under his nose.

With Naruto

Naruto slowly opened his eyes yet he still cringed at the bright light Naruto took a moment to adjust before attempting to get up but as soon as he did his iv, which had been put into his arm at some point throughout the night came out the pain made Naruto flinch and he gripped where the iv had been but no blood came.

After a moment Naruto pulled his hand away and looked at the would be wound only to see what he assumed to be threads working together to close the wound.

Naruto being a child of four years did what any child would do in that situation he began loudly crying and it wasn't long before a doctor entered the room "Whoa there kid why are you screaming?"

Naruto looked to his arm again only to that the wound had closed before looking back to the doctor and speaking "There was something in my arm!"

The doctor gently grabbed Naruto's hand turned it over and looked where Naruto was looking and spoke "Relax Naruto It's not bad it just something you can do."

Naruto tilted his head and gained a confused look but the doctor turned to the door "Stay here for a moment I am going to call your mom."

5 minutes later

Naruto had gotten back onto his bed and was surprised when a black and red missile entered his room and scooped him into her arms.

After a moment Naruto spoke a smile now on his face "Mom!" Maki smiled and nuzzled her son before kissing his forehead.

"Hello my little maelstrom I trust you were treated well?" asked Maki rubbing her son's hair.

Naruto leaned into her hand and nodded before replying "Yes I they were nice…" Naruto paused and looked at his arm again before speaking again "But there is something in my arm."

Maki looked at him and gained a sad smile before replying "Don't worry I will talk to you about it later but first do you want get out of here?"

Naruto nodded before his eyes widened as a memory hit him "Wait what about Natsumi what happened to her?!"

Maki smiled at her son's concern and rubbed his hair again as she made her way out of the hospital and replied "Don't worry she is fine so relax...also please put these on its bright out." Maki passed her son a set of sunglasses and began her trek to their home.

Maki made there with little trouble but almost as soon as she entered their home an ANBU appeared behind her "Miss the council requests your presence." Maki scowled and Naruto flinched at the sudden appearance of the ANBU and the cold tone they used.

Maki turned and allowed the ANBU to place their hand on her and then they were gone with a body flicker.

In the council room

Maki held Naruto tighter to her chest as she looked at Hiruzen and the council Hiruzen made a gesture and an ANBU brought a chair for Maki allowing the mother to sit before he began speaking.

"Miss Maki it has come to my attention that you're are the mother of a little treasure." Maki didn't respond and stroked her son's hair for both their comforts.

The Inuzuka matriarch was the first to speak "What is so special about her little pup?"

Maki held on to her son tightly as Hiruzen smiled and spoke "Oh little one why do you have those glasses on why don't you take them off after all you are indoors."

Naruto not knowing any better turned to look at the old man and as children tend to do asked a question "Why?"

Hiruzen stalled for a moment not comprehending the question and in those moments the conversation slowed drastically aside from a few small chuckles from some of the civilians and more playful clan heads.

Hiruzen cleared his throat before speaking again trying to gain control of the room "Because it is rude and I want the council to see your eyes."

Naruto tilled his head to the right and looked to his mom who nodded at him Naruto frowned in response and took off his glasses exposing his eyes to the world the Uchiha clan head slammed his hand on the table and let out an angry roar "What trickery is this!?"

Hiruzen banged his gravel silencing the Uchiha before speaking "There is no trickery here Fugaku little Naruto here has is the descendant of three clans two of which are of Konoha."

The council's collective eyes widened, except for Kushina whom scowled at Hiruzen, and continued to do so as Hiruzen continued speaking "Naruto has awakened one of his clan's bloodlines and an entirely new one has appeared."

Danzo was practically drooling behind his bandages and emotionless mask before he decided to probe for more info "Hiruzen you have yet to say what his other clans are and the specifics of his abilities are."

Hiruzen smirked at his old rival before replying "Well Danzo he also has the blood of our sanseis in his veins as well as uzumaki also as to his abilities its unknown other than that it has converted the boy's entire being into thread like structures which work to repair damage and from witness reports target hearts as when little Naruto was awaked his bloodline he was in the process of being attacked, in fact that's how he got those whisker like marks on his face, the attackers all had one thing in common their chests/backs where pierced and their hearts removed."

Hiruzen took a breath before continuing "It was also during this attack that Naruto awoke his sharigan as he felt the fear of death."

Naruto raised his hand earning an odd look from the council and Naruto took the silence as his que to speak "Old man what is a shrigan?" the question made Fugaku's eyes twitch.

But Hiruzen gave Naruto a grandfatherly smile and replied "It's called a sha-ri-gan and its special type of eye and you have it." Naruto smiled happy that he had something special.

Maki held tight to her son as she watched the civilian council gained hungry looks but Hiruzen's voice snapped her out of it when he spoke again "Now on to the matter of where you live miss Maki."

Maki swallowed hard as she looked back to Hiruzen but before he could say anything Maki spoke "I have already made arrangements."

Hiruzen scowled slightly "What do you mean?"

Maki turned to look at Kushina and Kushina spoke for her "We have known each other since I arrived here in the leaf she was one of the few friends that I had here and when we found out we were related we got even closer I even tried to convince her to take on at least one of her family names but she refused in fear of a situation like this which she became even more fearful of once she hand Naruto so she made plans with me that if something like this were to happen I would be here to help her, in this case share a home."

The both Hiruzen and Danzo growled in their minds it would be much more difficult to manipulate the boy if he was near Kushina and Maki but if their rejected it would reflect bad on them in a major way in the current light so Hiruzen approved it and let them be before dismissing the council.

Maki, Kushina, and Naruto walked to their old home to pick up Naruto's and Maki's stuff before Kushina guided them to her home.

and cut


End file.
